


Bon Appétit: A Hannigram One-Shot Fanfic

by HoneyballLecture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyballLecture/pseuds/HoneyballLecture
Summary: In another universe outside canon, the murder-husbands found themselves free to enjoy each other after all the events that transpired before. They will make true on their mutually unspoken pact to ignore the worst in each other in order to enjoy the best.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Bon Appétit: A Hannigram One-Shot Fanfic

"You're in control now, Will. I am at your mercy. You hold the leash, I will obey. You see, Will. This is all I've ever wanted for us."

\--"It's beautiful."

Will sat on the bed, holding the leash firmly. He looked at Hannibal's eyes, taking his time to enjoy the situation they found themselves in. With their breath smelling like wine, and the room, of incense: they could never resist, nor part ever again. They have found each other now. A mutually unspoken pact to ignore the worst in each other to continue to enjoy the best.

With a gesture of his hand, he commanded Hannibal to join him on the bed. "I need you, Hannibal, on all fours."

Hannibal looks at Will with a subtle smile, "Say the magic words, Will." --"Please."  
Hannibal could barely hold his smile, he positioned himself on all fours, eagerly waiting for his master.  
Will took his position at Hannibal's rear, enjoying the view for a moment as it were, before placing his hands on each cheek.

"I part your butt-cheeks with the palm of my hands. With loving care and warmth. This is my design."

"Will, do you intend to repay me for all the times I pierced the machinations of your mind by piercing my flesh?"

\--"We have all the time in the world, Hannibal. I will make sure you pay dearly."

The murder husbands exchanged looks after Will said that. "I'm sure you will. Before we begin, you must be warned. Nothing here... Is vegetarian.", They both chuckled for a moment, then Hannibal said, "Bon appétit".


End file.
